


hoodie thief

by astrojanus



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, because i thought the idea was super cute, but i just really wanted to write this little prompt, mermaid au, mermaid hiroto, self indulgent, tbh, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrojanus/pseuds/astrojanus
Summary: “Hey, wait, how did you even get that hoodie? I’m pretty sure it was in my room last time I checked...”Hiroto pouted and crossed his arms at the edge of the bathtub, “can’t I keep this one too? It’s really comfortable to wear...”“Hiroto, come on... Don’t pout like that... It’s unfair! Listen, I’m running out of things to wear. You keep taking more and more clothes with you every time you visit.” Midorikawa chose to ignore that he was the one that always allowed this in the first place.***i know the title sucks and is corny please don’t comment on it i’m embarrassed enough about how awful i am at coming up with titles but i can’t leave that spot blank soanyways this is a short one shot based on a self indulgent cute prompt i thought of some time ago where mermaid hiroto steals one of midorikawa’s hoodies while he visits and is just really cute about it
Relationships: Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	hoodie thief

**Author's Note:**

> a little note about mermaid hiroto: i drew him some time ago, if you wanna see him -> https://twitter.com/astrojanus/status/1266368659456274433?s=21   
> also he’s a mermaid that used to live in the darkest depths of the ocean before he met midorikawa so his eyesight isn’t the best and he can only see in dark environments
> 
> also i wrote this one super quick so don’t mind the messiness and any possible mistakes

Midorikawa woke up to find his favorite hoodie gone. He could have sworn he had left it on the chair next to his desk but it had somehow vanished. It didn’t take long for him to guess what could have happened, though... After all, a certain someone happened to be visiting that day. 

He opened the bathroom door and instinctively turned the lights on as he walked in, prompting a squeaky sound from the aforementioned visitor. Hiroto grasped the edge of the bathtub he had been just relaxing in a second ago and looked around all confused, his eyes unable to see in the light. Midorikawa immediately noticed that his hunch had been correct — Hiroto was wearing his hoodie. 

Hiroto sat in a bathtub with just enough water for his mermaid tail not to get dry, but not too much so as to avoid splashing the hoodie. 

“Hey, wait, how did you even get that hoodie? I’m pretty sure it was in my room last time I checked...” 

Hiroto pouted and crossed his arms at the edge of the bathtub, “can’t I keep this one too? It’s really comfortable to wear...”

“Hiroto, come on... Don’t pout like that... It’s unfair! Listen, I’m running out of things to wear. You keep taking more and more clothes with you every time you visit.” Midorikawa chose to ignore that he was the one that always allowed this in the first place.

“Oh... I mean if you want me to give them all back I understand...” He wouldn’t stop making that adorable pouty face, melting Midorikawa’s weak heart, “it’s just... I can’t see them very well, but I really like the texture human clothes have... they’re really nice to the touch,” he played with the fabric of the hoodie’s sleeves as he spoke, tugging them and touching it gently. “Besides... It smells like you, is warm and I always feel like I’m close to you when I wear them... Almost as if we were cuddling...”

Midorikawa blushed furiously and couldn’t help but secretly feel thankful that Hiroto was unable to see the look on his face when he said that, “come on... don’t be sappy. It’s just a hoodie.”

“Not any hoodie! Your hoodie!”

“Yeah, but... Fine, fine, you win! You can keep that one too...” he sighed, “but don’t steal any more, okay?”

Hiroto’s face lit up and he nodded. “I promise I won’t!”

To be honest, even if Hiroto forgot his promise and stole another item of clothing from Midorikawa it’s not like the latter would mind. Seeing that happy look on the mermaid’s face anytime he got to wear any of his tshirts or hoodies was worth much more than the price of any of those clothes.

“How did you even steal it? I didn’t hear anything.”

He stared at his boyfriend silently for a few seconds before chuckling. “That’s a secret.”

“Huh? What do you mean ‘it’s a secret’? That’s also not fair. Come on. Spit it out.” Now Midorikawa was the one pouting.

“I can’t reveal my secrets... How else will I continue stealing your clothes?”

“HEY! You promised a minute ago you would stop!”

“Well... Maybe I lied a bit.” Hiroto looked away again and started playing with the hoodie’s strings.

Midorikawa crossed his arms over his chest, “then I guess I won’t invite you to my house anymore.” 

This seemed to immediately change Hiroto’s plans, “no! Not that! I was joking, I promise!”

“I know, I know... I was joking too. You know I wouldn’t mind buying you some new clothes, right?”

“I do... But it wouldn’t be the same...”

Midorikawa laughed and gave him a gentle kiss. “You’re so sappy...” Not that he really wanted to complain about it, to be honest.


End file.
